Tattoos
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu decides to get a tattoo.


**Tattoos**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Natsu decides to get a tattoo.

* * *

 **Tattoos (Rated T)**

Gray headed for his bedroom, relieved that he was finally home from a long mission. And he couldn't wait to get his hands on the feisty little boyfriend he knew would be waiting for him in his room. Smirking to himself as thoughts of what he could do to the fire mage entered his mind, he opened the door and saw Natsu sitting on the bed looking at a magazine.

Throwing off his jacket, the noise seemed to startle the fire mage, for he nearly ripped the magazine he held in two.

"You're back!" Natsu said.

"You sound awfully surprised," commented the ice mage. "Were you not expecting me to be?"

"I thought you'd be home later," Natsu replied.

Gray removed his shirt before proceeding over toward his boyfriend. "Come here," he growled teasingly as he pulled Natsu roughly into his arms. But when the fire mage gave a pained yelp, he immediately released him. "Natsu?"

"It's nothing, Gray. My lower back is just sore, that's all," Natsu assured him, pressing a hand to his lower back. When he winced, the ice mage grew concerned.

"What happened?" he demanded. Gray slid his hand up the back of his boyfriend's shirt, and when his hands touched something that felt an awful lot like a large bandage, he growled. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No! It's not what you think!" Natsu tried to explain. "I got…I got a tattoo today."

Averting his eyes to the ground, he waited for Gray to respond. He knew that the ice mage loved his body—his tan skin—but what he didn't know was if Gray would be fond of him getting a tattoo. However, it was something he had always wanted to do, so today he'd gone out on a whim and done it. He just hoped that Gray would like it.

Or at least, not be mad about it.

"A…tattoo?" the ice mage echoed, trying to comprehend just what natsu was saying.

The fire mage nodded. "A tattoo."

Out of all the things his boyfriend could have done, a tattoo was not something Gray had ever considered. And now that he thought of it, intricate and symbolic markings on Natsu would just make him all the more exotic.

"May I see?" Gray asked, interested in what Natsu had chosen as his tattoo.

"Um…o-okay. So you're not mad at me for getting one?"

"Why would I be mad? Something like this will just make you all the more intoxicating," he smirked.

Blushing furiously, Natsu lifted his shirt with his back facing Gray. "Just take off the bandage. I picked out the design, but I haven't seen it on me yet because they slapped the bandage on as soon as they were done. I'm as sore as hell, too."

The ice mage stepped up to his boyfriend and pulled off the bandage, gasping lightly as his eyes panned the marking. It was a beautiful tribal-styled dragon tattoo colored in black that rested on Natsu's lower back. There did seem to be a little bruising from him actually getting the tattoo, but from what he could see, it looked magnificent on him.

"What do you think?" asked Natsu.

Gray was about to reply when an evil thought crossed his mind. This would be fun. "I take it you thought of me when you got this?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," replied Gray as he gently stroked the area where the tattoo was. "Maybe because it says 'Fuck Here' with an arrow pointing down to your—"

"It says what?!" the fire mage shrieked. He spun around, looking appalled by what Gray had just said. "Nonononono. What am I gonna do? I can't go around with a tattoo like this! That _fucking_ bastard! I knew he was hitting on me, but then he…he—"

"Natsu, I'm joking! I'm joking! It really is a dragon symbol," interceded the ice mage in hopes to calm the riled up dragon-slayer.

Natsu let a shaky breath before smacking Gray in the arm. "You bastard! That's the last time I'm ever doing anything to _my_ body."

The ice mage smiled at him amusedly, knowing that was far from true. But then, something his boyfriend had said earlier suddenly struck him. "What do you mean he hit on you?!" he roared.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
